


Mistletoe Kiss

by Flamie



Series: Winter Giftfic series [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Basically BH family christmas party, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Enhypen Ensemble, Mentioned GFriend Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mistletoe, VMin are kissing menaces, awkward love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: It's the annual Christmas party and everyone is taking advantage of the mistletoe to have some funMinhyun is by the corner, nursing a crush and hiding from any stray kissers.Too bad someone found his hiding place
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Winter Giftfic series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire et joyeux Noël C 😘

Minhyun was in charge of hosting the Christmas party this year. No matter how much grousing and complaining he did, the others had cheerfully shanghaied his apartment and stringing up colourful Christmas decorations and lights all over the space, now overrun by their friends who were making a mess in his sacred place.

Watching as people dancing and laughing to the playful beat (Aron and Baekho made a playlist), Minhyun sulked as he took a sip of his grapefruit ade.

Well at least some of them are enjoying themselves, he noted as he watched strangers, colleagues and friends alike taking advantages of the conveniently placed sprays of mistletoe strewn all over the apartment earlier by DK and Seungkwan.

He watched as Aron finally able to cornered Mingi under one of the mistletoe before kissing the air out of the poor young man as everyone watching the show wolf whistled, then running away as Mingi chased him around the living room to strangle him by his scarf.

Minhyun then watched as one of the Enhypen kids (he really got to remember their names) got caught and kissed by both Taehyung and Jimin, who seems to made it a game as they made several rounds to kiss everyone they caught under the mistletoe.

He sighed against he drained the last of his drink and thinking if he should leave his corner and grab another drink (he was still feeling wary as Seonho (who invited the kid again?) had tried to corner him early (thankfully he was quickly diverted by Baekho, who was getting several kisses from both male and female partygoers; no one seems to be able to resist his amber brown eyes and sweet smile).

“Hiding are we?” Minhyun squeaked and turned to see Jonghyun of all people standing beside him at the corner, his black hoodie and cap helped him blend in. He took in the dark eyeliner that emphasizes his usual starry eyes and the red liptint, and thought, he looks quite good tonight.

This is so not good for him and his rather big crush on the other guy.

“What the heck Jju, you almost gave me a heart attack there.” Minhyun complained, rubbing his chest. “what are you doing here?” he hissed.

“Hiding, just like you.” He answered wryly, holding up the two cans of grapefruit ade, one clearly for Minhyun.

Minhyun tilted his head as he accepted the gift. “Not enjoying the fun?”

“Not interested of getting cornered and being slobbered on.” Jonghyun grinned sheepishly. A loud whooping sound distracted them and they both turned to see Taehyung and Jimin had caught and currently smothering poor Bumzu hyung with kisses under the mistletoe, it seems the two were a bit drunk judging the way Jin came in to pull them off from the poor guy, just to be kissed by the maknae line.

“It’s fun in a way,” Jonghyun laughed, valiantly ignoring the other wail of protest as he was mauled playfully by the two kissing manic. “I would say the party is a success, Minhyun-ah.”

“The cleanup is going to be a hassle though,” he whined, inwardly thankful he had the mind to move all the breakables and the stuffed toys into his bedroom. “I’ll die if I have to do it alone.” He pouted at the shorter man. 

Jonghyun only laughed at his pain and the two settled back to watch the chaos, sipping on the drink.

“So,” Minhyun suddenly asked nonchalantly, “I’m surprised you didn’t pull someone under the mistletoe. Didn’t you come with Taeyong earlier?” he continued, making sure keeping his jealousy hidden.

“Taeyongie? Firstly, we’re just friends, and secondly,” Jonghyun nodded at the other side of the room, “he enjoying himself just fine apparently.” Minhyun turned and see Taeyong kissing the cheeks of GFriend’s Sowon and Hoshi respectively by the loveseat before settling back for what it seems to be a vigorous gossip session.

“Oh.” Minhyun was glad the dark corner helped hide his sheepish blush of embarrassment and the gleeful smile at the confirmation that Jonghyun and Taeyong were merely friends.

They both stopped as Seungcheol and Nayoung (who came with some of the girls under Sungyeon’s invitation) walked past them and giggled pointedly at them.

“What are you giggling about there Nayoung-ah, Cheol-ah?” Jonghyun asked but the two only pointed at something above them before running off.

Both of them looked up and blanched to see the inconspicuous mistletoe hanging over them. They quickly looked away, awkward silence between them midst the loud festivities going on.

“So,uh, do you want to kiss?” Jonghyun finally asked awkwardly.

“I don’t think kissing you would be a good idea right now. Especially,” Minhyun gulped, “Considering my feelings right now.”

“Feelings? As in….” Jonghyun tilted his head up in confusion.

“As in I think I like you more than just a friend for a long time now.” Minhyun finally said bluntly about the secret crush he was nursing for years.

“Oh.”

“Yea, oh.”

“What if… What if I told you I might have the same feelings that you’re having?”

Minhyun turned to look at him incredulously, but Jonghyun avoided his heated gaze and watched Jeonghan trying to strangle Mingyu for some sort of transgression.

“Are you telling I think you’re trying to tell me?”

“If you’re thinking about how much I like you and would like you to kiss me right now, then yes.”

“Oh.” Minhyun tried to clear his suddenly dried throat by downing the drink he was holding.

Jonghyun’s smile turned playfully coquettish, fluttering his eyelashes playfully at the taller man. “So?”

Well, with an invitation like that, how could Minhyun refused?

He ducked down and lightly set his lips against Jonghyun’s, both of them smiling together as they moved closer to deepen the kiss, the taste of grapefruit ade and something sweet and yet unexplainable prominent as they playfully tangled their tongues together.

Minhyun finally pulled away after the threat of losing consciousness from lack of air, smirking as he took in Jonghyun’s dazed looks.

“Merry Christmas Jonghyun-ah.” He whispered as he pulled the other in again for another kiss.


End file.
